fakemagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Saints vs. Sinners/Ep1
The season commences with scenes of tropical fish swimming without care in a turqoise luxurious ocean. (CONF): Welcome to the vast oceans of the Paracel Islands! More landscape and scenery shots are shown, showing off the Crescent Group of Paracel Islands, including a cascading waterfall, more colourful fish frolicing in the ocean, and luscious green forests. (CONF: Jeff Probst): For the thirty sixth season of Survivor, we have landed in the location that started it all, the South China sea, to the Paracel Islands, to bring twenty all new American castaways into the heart of the game of Survivor. This season, ten of these castaways will be competing as Saints, while another ten will be competing as Sinners, in a new take on the traditional Heroes vs. Villains twist. There is a bigger emphasis on physical strength this season, with tougher challenges, tougher living conditions, and just about every other stake in this game undergoing a rise in difficulty. The stakes are higher than ever before, the game is harder than ever before, and boy, the winner will have to work, work, and work some more to win this time around. We're shown the inside of a helicopter, with five guys sat together. (CONF: Corey): So I'm sat here, looking around at these dudes, and without a doubt none of them have been in a helicopter before. As an army mechanic, you can bet I know the insides of this chopper like the back of my hand. I'm definitely one of the most skilled people in this helicopter right now, you can bet on that. (CONF: Jeffery): I come from a very different background to most people, you may recognise me from the 1980s television sitcom 'Cowboys and Angels', where I was the main cowboy in the show. It proved to be quite a controversial series, despite amazing reviews and watch rates. But that's not all to me, and that's what I'm here to prove. Meanwhile, another give girls are sat together in another helicopter. (CONF: Delilah): I'm already distraught with how we're entering the game. Helicopter engine's are horrible pollution to mother Earth, but since we're helicopter-pooling I suppose I can let it slide. Animals are the more important creatures anyways, I hope one day we can find some planet to send them to when we kill Earth for all its worth. (CONF: Hee-Young): It looks like I'm on the outs when age is concerned if this is my entire tribe, some of these girls look young enough to be my great-granddaughter! As soon as I was able to buy my own house, I fostered children and eventually adopted my son and daughter, who have their own huge families now with their partners. I can't explain how happy it feels to do something so life changing, and I would definitely encourage anyone to adopt themselves. (CONF: Saffron): Oh wow, people really dressed up for this didn't they?! I just wore whatever I could find in my drawer, but you know, each to their own! Back at home, I'm what people would call a Gypsy, I live in a Caravan and travel across the country at my own leisure with my extensive family. It's such a magical experience, however, it can get a little same-y, so Survivor is my gate to broadening my horizons! Did I use that saying correctly? I've only ever heard it on those posh television shows, haha. On a parallel helicopter, another five guys are judging each other intensely. (CONF: Archie): God, you can already sense the tension on this helicopter. Good luck to us if we're a tribe and have to work together, we'll be screwed. Back home, my neighbourhood is a very close-knit community, and arguing and disagreements are very uncommon because everyone prioritises working together. I'm definitely going to have to drop my expectations and home comforts going into this game, they could land me in a lot of trouble down the line if I'm unlucky enough to express them. (CONF: Harry): I'm already screwed over by this sausage fest on this helicopter. If I'm secluded from the ladies already my game won't be able to be put into full effect until later on, ugh. Frustration is already setting in, and I really don't want to become that desperate for power where I need to start flirting with the guys for any sort of safe footing in this game, but I guess if it's what I have to do, it's what I'll do. (CONF: Malcolm): Jeez, you can cut the tension with a knife huh! We all seem like super competitive people, so we may rub each other up the wrong way...There's no doubt I'll be aligned with these people as a tribe, so I'm hoping we can get over these first impressions through wanting to win desperately. Hmm, actually I think I'm really overthinking this right now...hah, just like usual. And on the final helicopter, one of the girls is taking her time to analyse everyone in the helicopter as much as she wishes. (CONF: Sally): What the actual hell, she is looking at me like I've stolen her food or taken a huge dump on her shoes...what is her problem!? I've literally done nothing but sit here calmly while she spends about ten minutes staring at me up and down with her piercing red eyes, I tell ya, it's like I was being possessed or like she was literally analysing me with some robotic brain, damn! Lemme tell ya, if looks could kill...damn we'd all be dead. (CONF: Maryse): It's such a relief to be the prettiest girl sat in this helicopter right now, heehee! (CONF: Miso): If these people aren't using this opportunity as a gateway to learn everyone's strengths and weaknesses, there is simply no hope for them in this game. I have already analysed everyone thoroughly with my eyes, and I have already learned how insecure the blonde girl is, and how emotionally fragile the girl with the hat is. They're all going to break, be it by the weather and starvation, or under my fist, either way, they'll meet a bitter fate. (CONF: Jeff Probst): This is definitely going to be one of the most explosive and heated seasons we've had yet, 39 days, 20 people, ONE survivor! After a simple version of the introduction plays without any of the castaways in it, the helicopters reach their destination, a small clearing on an island in the South China Sea. Jeff stands before four different coloured mats, as the contestants leave their helicopters and walk over to their mats with the other players from their respective helicopters. Jeff Probst: Welcome to Survivor: Saints vs. Sinners! The crowd erupts into cheers. Jeff Probst: This season, we have placed you into two categories, Saints, or Sinners. Saints are the heroes of the story, always doing good by law and abiding their moral conduct, whilst the Sinners are those without that moral compass, and will do whatever they feel necessary to get what they want. This season, this ideaology will be the main theme, as you fight against each other throughout the season for the million dollars. however, you may be confused why there's four groups of you right now, huh? The crowd nods. Jeff Probst: Well for the time being, you will be competing as the male and female saints and sinners, divided into four separate tribes based on where you lie in the demographic, meaning they will be your tribemates for the beginning of the game! Girl with the red-dyed hair, what's your name? Miso: Miso. Jeff Probst: What do you make of your tribe right now, Miso? Miso: *in a deadpan tone* Honestly, I'm not optimistic, the majority of them look emotionally fragile already, and the game hasn't even begun, but I'll give them the benefit of the doubt for now, I guess. Jeff Probst: Ouch, girl with the sequins next to her, what's your name? Sally: *sigh* I'm Sally. Jeff Probst: Does what Miso has explained sound acceptable to you? Sally: In my opinion she's definitely getting why too into this game already, but it's fine, she'll be the first one to go. Jeff Probst: Wow, right out of the gate we already have a conflict on this tribe. This seems like a good time to introduce you to your first challenge, right? The crowd cheers once more, as Jeff begins to explain the rules of the first reward challenge. Jeff Probst: In this reward challenge, you must select three members of your tribe to participate. On my go, the first castaway will run through the forest to a clearing with many skulls. You must smash them open to get a key. Once you have the key, you must race back and the second person goes. Once you have three keys, you use them to unlock one of the chests here which will give you your reward. It goes without saying, the last tribe will receive no reward, and will already be at a disadvantage in this game from the get-go. Worth playing for? The crowd cheers again on cue, and the tribes get ready to start the reward challenge. Jeff Probst: Survivors ready!? Go!